


Insano

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but not well-depicted I'm sorry), Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dom Castiel, Dream Sex, Edging, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Subspace, Switch Jimmy Novak, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean doesn’t often go home early, since he rather enjoys his work and wants to stay as much as possible at the garage, but when the twins text him that there’s something they want to discuss, Dean is leaving thirty minutes before he normally leaves. It’s not a problem at all, since he’s his own boss and all that, but it feels weird to do this.Prompt: "I want you. Right up against the window."





	Insano

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more DCJ :)
> 
> I'm doing the Thread Starters: Kink edition prompt list this NaNo trying to get them all done.  
> This prompt was #3: "I want you. Right up against the window."

Dean doesn’t often go home early, since he rather enjoys his work and wants to stay as much as possible at the garage, but when the twins text him that there’s something they want to discuss, Dean is leaving thirty minutes before he normally leaves. It’s not a problem at all, since he’s his own boss and all that, but it feels weird to do this.

He gets home to an empty living room and kitchen, so he walks straight over to the bedroom. Normally he’d have been freaking out over the message they sent him, but he knows they are going steady – if they could have gotten married, the three of them, they would have done so two years ago – so there’s no threat of them breaking up. Besides, the twins have texted him like this before, and it’s often because they want to discuss something in their sex life with him.

The twins were together before Dean joined them, and they have done some impressive things together. Some, Dean is comfortable with, and others he really isn’t. They discussed it at length, and Dean didn’t want them to give up something they enjoyed (such as blood play, which is something Jimmy loves the hell out of, and Castiel can safely inflict, but Dean can’t watch anyone get hurt, so he always opts out of those scenes), so there are days that the twins simply play together and Dean is not involved. He’s okay with it – he knows he’ll have to be there for the aftercare anyway, since the twins want to make sure that he’s still okay with them doing stuff while excluding Dean. Weirdly enough, the twins are always desperate for recognition after such scenes, and Dean simply indulges them.

Dean enters the bedroom, and he sees the twins sitting on the large bed. They are still fully dressed, but they are discussing something they both like, from the look of their dishevelled appearance. Both Cas and Jimmy’s cheeks are red, and they look… flushed and positively fuckable. This is a view Dean loves to come home to.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says when he looks up and sees Dean lurking in the doorway. “So, how was your day?”

“Good, but it was interrupted when you texted me. What did you two want to discuss with me?”

“Quick to get to the point,” Jimmy smirks.

“Of course.” Dean huffs. “What did you expect after you texted me like that?”

The twins laugh softly and pat the bed. “Come sit down,” Castiel says.

“Do get out of those clothes, though.”

Dean chuckles and quickly strips his garage-dirty clothes off before settling on the bed in just his boxers. He kisses the twins on the cheek, and then he lies back.

“So tell me. What’s your devious idea this time around?”

The twins look at each other before smiling and lying down on either side of Dean. The three of them link their hands together and just lie there in peace for a few seconds before Jimmy speaks up.

“It’s my idea, this time around. We don’t know if you are okay with it, so first, we’ll have to see if this is on your list of kinks.”

“Hmm, sounds good,” Dean says. “Let’s hear it.”

“It’s a list, actually,” Castiel warns.

“Still, let’s hear it.” Dean shrugs. “If you want to know, you’ll have to ask.”

“Okay. Jimmy knows exactly what he wants, so you’ll have to answer to him.”

“Sure.”

Dean hears the crinkling of paper before Jimmy starts reading out his list. “Exhibitionism.”

“Green.”

“Orgy.”

“Green, you know that.”

“Sensation play.”

“Green.”

“Edging.”

“Green.”

“Voyeurism.”

“For me, or for you?”

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asks.

“I mean, do you want me to watch, or do you want others to watch me?” Dean says, trying to make clear what he means.

“I meant you watching others. We’ve already had exhibitionism.”

“Okay, green.”

“Good,” Jimmy says. “I think we can okay the scene. You’ve basically agreed to everything we want to okay.”

“When do you want to do this scene?” Dean asks, curious about what’s going to happen to him. Jimmy and Cas never reveal what they plan, just to have the element of surprise on their side. Dean loves it, most of the time. The only times he wants to have a heads up is when they intend to do a punishment-heavy scene – he’ll have to know when that happens so he can plan accordingly at work.

“Probably Saturday night. It would be easiest.”

“Do I need to prepare myself in any way?”

“No,” Castiel and Jimmy both say. Dean pulls them both closer and kisses them softly.

“I’m looking forward to whatever you are planning.”

The twins simply smile and they cuddle for a while before starting on dinner.

 

***

 

Dean comes home to a silent apartment once again. He’s glad that they live on the second floor, just a little away from the noise of the street below. The day he’s had was weird – somehow he can’t quite recall everything that happened, but he does know that it was fun and that he enjoyed himself a great deal. Except for one customer. He doesn’t remember what their disagreement was about, exactly, but he knows that he’s not feeling up to anything right now except for a good fuck from the twins.

They are in the bedroom already, and Castiel is slowly working his fingers into Jimmy, who is completely naked except for a collar. Castiel is only wearing his boxers, but they are tented obscenely, and Dean can guess how long they have been at it by the state of Castiel’s hair; they have only just gotten started.

Castiel turns around slowly, and Jimmy whines at the loss of Castiel’s fingers in his ass. “Hello Dean,” he rumbles, and the arousal is clear in his voice.

Dean  knows that he can just jump in whenever he wants, but right now he just feels like watching them for a few minutes before going to join them, if he’s going to join them at all.

The twins are quick to get back to where they were before, and Dean sits down in the comfy chair they put in the room just for voyeuristic purposes. They often have people watching them, and they want to provide comfort for that, as well, so they invested in a good chair. Dean really enjoys that about the twins: they are open about their kinks and inviting other people in. It makes their sex life a great deal more interesting.

After a few minutes, Castiel deems Jimmy open enough, and he starts working his cock into his twin. It’s one of the best sights in the world, to Dean, and he slowly opens his jeans to pull out his dick.

“No, Dean,” Castiel says, voice trembling but still sounding strict. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself right now. I want you to come over to the window and slowly undress yourself. You’ll have to face me and Jimmy, and you’re not allowed to touch your dick and nipples. Accidental touches will be counted among normal touches, so take care not to touch them, okay? I will punish you.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, and he slowly starts stripping off his clothing. He’s glad that they have a no shoes policy in the house – he doesn’t enjoy taking off shoes in a sexy strip whatsoever. It acutely turns him off, and that’s not what he wants right now. He wants to have the twins even more turned on than they are right now, even though that might be something he cannot have, since they are already… pretty strung out.

When he pops the button on his jeans and slowly lowers the zipper, he feels a surge of exhilaration go through him. He’s wearing a pair of panties he bought on a whim, and while he knows that Jimmy and Cas like a good pair of panties on either of them, he’s never worn them before. It’s going to be a surprise to them, and Dean is looking forward to their reaction. They’ll probably love them so much.

Dean takes a deep breath before shrugging his jeans off, and he hears it when both twins gasp at the same time. It’s something that definitely turns Dean on even more, and he feels a blush form on his cheeks.

“Damnit, Dean,” Jimmy sighs. “Why do you have to be even more perfect than you already were?”

 “You aren’t supposed to talk,” Castiel chides Jimmy, but he looks at Dean instead. “But he’s right. You shouldn’t wear panties if it makes you look this criminally good.”

Dean blushes even deeper now, and he wants to hide the pink lacy panties from view. He’s already embarrassed that he has been half hard the entire day because of those panties, and now the twins actually like it… he doesn’t quite know how to react to that.

“Don’t be ashamed, Dean, and don’t hide.” Castiel always seems to know what he thinks. “I like them, and Jimmy seems to like them too. The pink really compliments your skin tone, and you seemed to have picked the best cut, too… though…” Castiel clears his throat and pulls out of Jimmy, pulling his twin up into a sitting position. “Don’t you think a thong would have looked great on Dean, Jimmy?”

“Yes,” Jimmy says immediately. He looks at Castiel with question clear on his face, and Castiel smiles.

“You may speak, Jimmy, but remain polite.”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir.” Jimmy looks at Dean again and licks his lips. “I think he looks beautiful in these panties, too, sir. I think these frame his ass beautifully, too.”

“You’re speaking my mind, Jimmy,” Castiel sighs, and he focuses on Dean again. “Could you turn around, please, Dean? I want to see how they stretch around your ass.”

Dean obeys immediately, and he turns around. He looks out of the window, only to see someone looking out of the window across the street. Their bedroom window always looks out to that one apartment that’s across the street, but so far they’ve never actually seen anyone in there. The person looks suspiciously like Castiel and Jimmy, and Dean wonders if they aren’t a triplet by any chance.

He can’t think any more about it, since Castiel forces him against the window just in that second.

“I want you. Right up against the window,” Castiel growls, and Dean whimpers.

“What about Jimmy?” Dean manages, and he feels the cold of the window seep into his skin. It turns him on like nothing else, with Castiel dominating him and the contrast of the heat of Castiel’s naked body at his back and the icy coldness of the window at his front.

“Jimmy will fuck you afterwards.”

“Okay,” Dean sighs, already starting to fall into subspace. It doesn’t take him very long for that to happen lately, since Castiel is the best Dom he could have ever wished for. He quickly loses track of time, and while Castiel is preparing him as slowly as he usually does, it feels way more heated than normally. It might have something to do with the fact that Dean is splayed out almost naked for their neighbour across to see (and anyone who happens to look into the window at all, actually). Castiel and Jimmy both know that Dean’s an exhibitionist, and they often use that, but they’ve never done that in the relative safety of their home, since it doesn’t quite satisfy Dean’s urge if it’s just one of the twins watching him. The club they frequent in the city works a whole lot better for that, since it’s a club focused on pleasing many BDSM folks. Dean, Cas, and Jimmy have turned into a staple there, with regulars often looking on or asking to participate. Dean loves the idea of strangers watching him and getting off with him.

“Are you still here?” Castiel asks, worry lacing his words.

Dean shakes himself out of his fantasies. “Yes, I’m still green. Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t apologise. You were far away, though.”

Dean nods, and Castiel hums against his skin. “Can you see the man across enjoying himself while he’s watching your dick?”

Dean shivers as he forces his eyes open again and looks across. The man really looks like the twins, and it’s slightly weird, but at the same time, Dean really enjoys it. It could have been a stranger for him, but this feels more intimate. The idea of Cas and Jimmy fucking him for their other triplet to see is… a turn on. A massive turn on.

The man is indeed focused on Dean’s dick as it’s smearing some of the precome that’s leaking through his panties on the window. Apparently it’s something the man enjoys, since he already has his hands on his dick. The man is not even undressed, he just has his jeans undone and has his dick in hand while fully dressed. Which is another of Dean’s kink buttons pushed.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whimpers. “Please fuck me.”

“I will, Dean,” Castiel whispers into Dean’s ears. “Jimmy is already getting ready for the second round, do you know that? He’s slowly jacking himself, but I can see how difficult it is for him not to come. I might actually have to tie him up to make sure he doesn’t come before the main event, what do you think of that?”

Dean moans loudly, and bucks back onto Castiel’s fingers. “That’s… fuck, that’s hot. I want you inside of me. Come inside of me, fuck me hard. Please, sir, please fuck me.”

“Is that what you want, boy?” Castiel growls, pulling out his fingers. Dean knows what to expect, but it’s still slightly painful as Castiel rams his dick into Dean without pausing. “You want me to fuck you hard and leave you leaking for my brother? Do you want Jimmy to use my come as lube? We might actually tear your asshole this time around. Is that what you want?”

Dean feels his dick twitch, and he knows he’s close already. “Am I allowed to come?” he asks, even though he already has an idea of what the answer will be.

“Of course you may not come, Dean,” Castiel says. He still sounds rather collected, and Dean is surprised that that’s still possible. “I want Jimmy to fuck you into your first orgasm of the night, but he may take as long as he wants. You are not allowed to come until Jimmy does. And  he has to come inside of you, so if he finishes right now, you’re still not allowed to come.”

Dean can’t do anything but moan. He loves the idea of Jimmy basically fucking him dry even though it won’t actually be dry – Castiel’s come will ease the way. That idea is so very good.

 Castiel picks up his rhythm as the man on the other side of the streets starts jerking off faster. The input of both the visual and the physical brings Dean closer and closer to the edge, but Castiel knows Dean too well, and he slows down, avoids hitting Dean’s prostate as he has been doing before.

“You’re not allowed to come,” Castiel reminds Dean, and Dean whines loudly when Castiel pulls out. “Dean.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean moans. “I know. I won’t come.”

“Good,” Castiel says. “This is a reminder that you can always safeword if you’re not feeling okay anymore, sweetheart. Do you get that.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean sighs. “I’m still green.”

Castiel nods and kisses the back of Dean’s neck. “Good. Keep your eyes on the man in the apartment across the street for me, okay? You can tell me what he’s doing, or you can just watch. You okay with that?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answers, and he chooses to talk to Castiel. He knows that he’ll be sounding breathy and horny but he will not be deterred from dirty talking to Castiel. It’s one of Castiel’s turn-ons, and Dean loves to play into that. “He’s still standing there with his cock in hand. It’s rather big… I wouldn’t mind having that in my ass alongside yours, Cas. Why don’t you and Jimmy ever double team me?”

“Dean. Just describe what you are seeing. I don’t want to hear any fantasies from you, today.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Apology accepted.”

Dean licks his lips and focuses on the other side of the street again. “The man is waving at me,” he continues. “He’s slowly pulling out his shirt, and… fuck, Cas, he’s looking at me and you so closely…”

“Tell me more,” Jimmy moans from behind them. Dean has managed to forget about the other twin, the one not currently buried inside of him, and Dean gasps. Of course he’s describing this sight for Jimmy – he’s  the only one that can’t see what’s going on across the street. “Is he hot? Castiel, please, can Dean speculate about what he wants?”

“Do you want him to, Jimmy?” Castiel asks. “Can you stop yourself from coming if he does describe what he wants?”

“Yes, Castiel, please, sir.”

“Fine,” Castiel says. “But if you come, it’s entirely up to you. You’ll still have to entertain Dean until you’re ready for a second round.”

“Okay, sir,” Jimmy says. Dean simply moans, and Castiel nudges back into Dean’s abused hole. It’s slow going since Castiel doesn’t want to hurt Dean, but Dean loves the slight burn.

“Talk to us, Dean,” Castiel commands, and Dean bites his lips.

“Okay,” he agrees. “So the man across is currently slowly undressing, working open his pants. I just… his dick is so magnificent, I can’t help but imagine him being in front of me, slowly working his dick up and slipping it in between my lips, starting to fuck me.” Dean moans at the thought as the fantasy slowly plays out. “Man, I wish the two of you were fucking me right now… I want him in my mouth but you have to _fuck me_ , please Castiel. If I can’t have you both, I need you to at least fuck me like you mean it instead of with this kind of slow rhythm that you seem to like.”

Castiel reacts just as Dean wants him to, pushing him hard up against the window and fucking into him hard. It doesn’t take long before Castiel is making those small needy sounds that mean that he’s close, and Dean pushes it just a little further.

“Can you imagine you fucking into me, and then Jimmy sliding in beside you? Can you imagine the tightness that would give? Can you…” Dean moans as he feels Castiel’s cock pulse inside him, come filling him fast and hard. “Can you imagine that for me, Cas?”

Castiel moans loudly and slows his thrusts down until it’s only barely there, his cock only still in Dean’s hole to keep his come inside. “Fuck, Dean. I knew you were good, but I didn’t think you’d be this good with your dirty talk.” He’s resting his head in Dean’s neck, and they relax like that for a second. Then, Cas is all business again.

“Jimmy, are you ready?” Castiel asks, and Jimmy gets up from the bed immediately.

“I am.”

“Good. Come over here and be quick about it. I don’t want a drop of my come to leak from Dean yet, so you’ll have to push in soon after I pull out.”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy says, mock saluting. For now, Castiel was allowing it, but it wasn’t something he’d normally tolerate from his subs. But since Jimmy had been so nice before, Castiel thought he could allow it just for this once.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asks, and Dean simply moans. “I do need you to use your words right now. This is a check-in and I want to know how you’re feeling right now. Are you sore, do you want me to plug you up and wait for later, or can we simply go on with the scene?”

“I’m green, sir,” Dean answers immediately. “It hurts, but only a little. I can handle Jimmy inside of me. I don’t want to be plugged up right now, please continue the scene.”

“Will you safeword if you _do_ need out?”

“I will.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looks down at Dean and presses a quick kiss to the back of his neck, then straightens out again. He looks at Jimmy and motions for him to come closer. “Remember, we have to be quick. I really dislike having to clean the floor because there’s come on it.”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy answers demurely. “Will you tell me what to do and how to set the pace, or am I free to do what I want?”

“You’ll listen to me, but you’ll get free reins at the end, okay?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good.” Castiel pulls out and Jimmy immediately takes his place. He pushes inside quickly but carefully, and Castiel’s come is effective as lube. It’s almost painless to Dean – as painless as a second cock after the burn of the first one can be.

 “Jimmy,” Dean moans. “Please, fuck me, please.”

“Is that the man you were talking about?” Jimmy asks instead of fulfilling Dean’s request. He remains deeply inside of Dean without moving. Castiel hasn’t given him permission yet, so there’s no chance that Jimmy is going to be moving anytime soon – not as long as Castiel remains silent.

“Yes,” Dean says. He knows that the best way to get Jimmy to do what he wants is by listening and answering whenever he’s asked a question. Out of all three of them, Dean is the subbiest sub, while Castiel is definitely a Dom. Sometimes Castiel does sub for either Dean or Jimmy, but most often he’ll be in his Dom getup and behave like one. Jimmy enjoys both roles, and that’s something Dean really likes about the man – his ability to switch fast, even within a scene. Right now, Jimmy is definitely Domming Dean, but at the same time he’s subbing for Cas. That’s just a minor role, however, and he will definitely be working up to a more subby role once Castiel starts to tell him what to do, but right now, Dean answers to Jimmy.

“What do you like about him?” Jimmy asks conversationally, as if Dean is not currently warming his cock. It’s weird how Jimmy is always the one to be able to continue carrying the conversation even if there’s sex involved in the scene somehow. Dean admires that in him, too.

“He looks like you,” Dean manages. He doesn’t know what else to say, since the man is only loosely jerking himself off again. The only change is that he is now fully naked, and apparently really enjoying the twins and Dean’s showing off. That’s something Dean can really find himself in. He enjoys showing himself off for people who like to look at him – but he also enjoys watching other people enjoy themselves. This is one of those moments in which both are happening at the same time, and that only fuels the fire.

“That all?”

“I don’t know…”

“You do know.”

“Well,” Dean says, trying to get more time. “You definitely look like him, and I might want him to fuck my mouth, but I really, really, really want him to be part of a lost triplet. Do you understand?”

“No, you’re kind of not making any sense, Dean,” Jimmy says. “Did Castiel fuck all senses from you?”

Dean licks his lips and tries again. “I mean, I wish you and Cas and him were triplets. Is that clearer?”

“It absolutely is.” Jimmy mouths at Dean’s ear, and whispers, “I wish for that too. Also, I kind of want to fuck you hard and fast, but I don’t know what Castiel is going to say.”

“I’m going to say that you’ll be going slowly today,” Castiel pipes up. “I want you to go faster later, but you’ll start of slow. I want to make sure that Dean isn’t hurt, and that you are all fine.”

“I’m not hurt,” Dean says, voice soft and rough. He wants to look at Castiel and kiss him, but right now he’s being used and that’s not something they can do. Besides, he also wants to kiss Jimmy.

“I believe you,” Castiel says, “but I don’t want to hurt you either. If Jimmy goes fast now, that might come back to bite you in the ass. Quite literally, I believe.”

Dean nods, acquiescing. He knows Castiel is right in this case, and he’s actually enjoying the soft pace Jimmy has set right now. It’s slow and caring, and Dean might be in need of a little slow and caring sex. Even though they don’t call it making love when they are in the midst of a scene, if they _weren’t_ in a scene, it would definitely qualify as such. While Dean loves rough sex, there’s a soft spot in his heart for slow and caring.

The man on the other side of the street is now joined by a woman who looks suspiciously like Meg, and Dean almost chokes once he realises that. There’s two people watching him now, two people who apparently really like him pressed up against the glass, staining the window with his panties still on. The man is slowly undressing Meg, baring her breasts to Dean – and Dean really still enjoys boobs even though he’s now in a strictly monogamous relationship with Jimmy and Cas (as far as that could be called monogamous). Dean swallows heavily and moans as Jimmy’s teeth sink into his neck. Once again, the combination of what he’s seeing and what Jimmy is doing to him bring him to the brink of orgasm in about ten seconds flat.

“Is he allowed to come yet, Cas?” Jimmy asks Cas over his shoulder, and Castiel huffs.

“Of course he isn’t. I thought you were listening to me, too.”

“I did listen to you, Castiel,” Jimmy says indignantly. “I was just checking in if you changed your mind.”

“I didn’t,  now go on and make sure that Dean doesn’t come in the meantime.”

Dean whines and Castiel slaps him on his ass, hard. Dean knows it’s Cas and not Jimmy because Jimmy… Jimmy simply can’t slap him the way Castiel does. Somehow, Castiel knows how to hit all his hard spots, all the spots that make him go tingly all the way down to his toes, again. As if he wasn’t already on the brink of orgasm – which Castiel knows bloody damn well.

“Jimmy, please,” Dean begs. He doesn’t exactly know what he is begging for, but it’s definitely to put an end to his torture. He knows he agreed to getting edged when they kind of discussed this scene, but right now, he doesn’t want to anymore. He just wants to come all over the window, and he just wants Jimmy to come inside him too. He wants the twins to cuddle him after the scenes, and he also kind of wants to meet the third person and Meg, who are across the street.

It does take his attention for a few seconds again. The man is now slowly working his dick into Meg, and it’s hot. Dean never actually thought he’d like looking at a hetero couple having sex while looking at him being fucked by one (or both) of the twins. It’s hotter than he thought it would be, even though he has previous experiences with exhibitionism and voyeurism. This is something new – especially with the fact that anyone could be watching them. At least when they are in a BDSM club they know that everyone who’s watching them has been vetted beforehand. The twins know who is going to be joining them in the scene. Right now, anyone could be jerking off to the sight of the twins and him actually fucking in front of the window, and that’s hot in a completely different way.

“Jimmy…” Dean doesn’t know if Jimmy replies, since he just blanks out. Somehow, he blacks out. He knows he’s still standing, and he knows that he’s still hard, but nothing gets to him anymore. It’s the ultimate subspace he’s entered, something he’s only done a few times before. Castiel is normally quick to pull him out of it, always scared that something is going to happen and Dean won’t be able to safeword in time, but right now, Dean knows that anything they’d do to him would be welcome. It seemed like Castiel’s slap was the thing that put him there.

“Dean?” Jimmy says, but Dean doesn’t react. “Dean! Fuck, Cas, I think he’s in deep.”

“It’s fine, we’ll take him out slowly. Are you close?” Castiel whispers near Jimmy’s ear. Castiel has this way to soothe his brother when he’s near a panic attack, which is the case right now. He doesn’t want to be, but it’s always scary to see Dean not react to him anymore, or not reacting quickly enough to their liking. Castiel is always the perfect Dom, making sure that Jimmy is still with him while Dean is floating off.

“I am, I think,” Jimmy answers softly, and Castiel hums in reply. Instead of talking more, Castiel opens a bottle of lube and slicks up his finger.

“You are allowed to come whenever you want, Jimmy,” he says before slowly sliding his slicked finger up Jimmy’s already open asshole. It’s something that will definitely tip him over  too soon, but Jimmy feels like it’s unavoidable at this point. Besides, Castiel has given him permission to come, and as soon as Jimmy pulls out of Dean, they can start getting Dean back to the normal world again.

Jimmy moans when Castiel’s finger enters him, panting already. He definitely wants more fingers now, or… he’d rather enjoy Castiel’s cock in him right now. Even though he knows that it’s not something that can be easily done, since Castiel just came, Jimmy _wants._ “Fuck me, Castiel, please, sir,” he pants in between soft moans. “Please sir, please.”

“You want me to fuck you again?” Castiel asks. “I thought I’d already given you enough of a pounding.” He huffs. “Apparently not. Do you want my cock or will a dildo suffice?”

“I don’t care, want you to fill me.”

“Okay,” Castiel says. “Hold up just one second. Please keep up your pace with Dean, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Jimmy tries to keep his voice steady as Castiel’s fingers leave him, but he can’t help but whine at the loss of the heat and slight burn. Castiel is quick to appear again, and he simply looks on while Jimmy slides in and out of Dean.

“Are you going to allow me to set the pace, Jimmy?” he asks. “Or do you want to set the pace?”

“You can do it, sir,” Jimmy manages. The fact that Castiel is close to him again, and that Jimmy is almost going to be fucked again brings him to the edge of orgasm, and he knows that the dildo Castiel has with him will actually make him come in about ten seconds flat. He still wants the dildo, however, and he knows that he will love the hell out of it, even though he won’t be able to enjoy it for very long. “Please, fuck me, sir.”

“You’re a little whore, aren’t you? Always wanting to be filled…” Castiel sounds wistful, almost like he just wants to fuck Jimmy instead of ramming a dildo into his stretched asshole. Jimmy wishes for that too, but he knows that Castiel isn’t hard yet, and that would definitely complicate it again. No, for now, this will have to do. Castiel slowly works the dildo into Jimmy. It’s one of their larger ones and it’s ribbed. Castiel chose this one because he knows Jimmy won’t last very long with this one rammed up his ass – and that’s exactly what he’s doing. Instead of slowly working it in like Jimmy was probably expecting… it takes Castiel one good shove to get it in as deep as it goes, and Jimmy simply moans and bucks back.

“I had to set the pace, didn’t I?” Castiel asks, and Jimmy nods emphatically. He can’t do much more but focus on not coming right away. The dildo is nudging his prostate, and he knows that Castiel is doing it on purpose to see how long he can hold out. Fact is, he can’t really hold out anymore, not since Castiel’s pace is too fast for comfort.

“Fuck, Cas…” Jimmy moans loudly and pushes into Dean again and again. He’s fairly sure that he’s hitting Dean’s prostate, too, if he has to go on the soft breathy noises Dean lets out every few seconds. “Cas, Cas, can I come, please?”

“You can come whenever you want, Jimmy.” Castiel hums. “I only put restrictions on Dean but I don’t think he’ll break them. Come for me, Jimmy. I know you want to.”

Jimmy keens and comes seconds after Castiel commanded him to. He slows his pace, and Castiel pulls out the toy to avoid overstimulation on Jimmy’s part. Jimmy takes Dean’s dick in his hand and slowly starts pulling it slowly. He feels Dean’s dick pulse in his hand and he knows that Dean is close to coming, too. It only takes a few more pulls before Dean is coming all over the window, and the white smears on the glass feel like an accomplishment to Jimmy. He pulls out slowly and Dean whines at the loss of heat, but the twins quickly pull him to the bed and swaddle him in blankets and hugs.

“Dean?” Castiel tries, and Dean slowly opens his eyes, smiling faintly.

“That was great,” he mumbles, and then he falls asleep again.

 

***

 

When Dean wakes again, he’s disoriented. Somehow, he feels like he’s missed something big, and he knows that he’s definitely missing the twins besides him. When he fell asleep, he was sure that they were still there, and now that he’s awake again… they aren’t there. Normally, they wouldn’t leave him alone after doing a scene.

Dean throws his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches. He’s expecting there to be sore muscles, but they are conspicuously absent. Dean frowns. The twins aren’t there _and_ he doesn’t ache at all… The window is also clean, and there is no lube anywhere to be found. Plus, the panties he was supposed to wear – Dean looks down to check, and nope. He’s not wearing the panties he had fallen asleep in. Instead, he’s clad in boxers. The frown on his face deepens, and he gets up slowly, still expecting a twinge of pain in his ass from taking two poundings.

There’s nothing. No pain, no sore muscles. No twins. Dean takes a deep breath and throws on a shirt before slowly making his way to the bathroom to do his morning business and brush his teeth.

Once he’s done and he feels like he’s ready to face the world, he moves towards the kitchen, where the twins are both sitting. They look exhausted and are already halfway through a pot of coffee.

“Did you sleep well, Dean?” Jimmy asks, wiggling his brows suggestively, and somehow not sounding all that enthusiastic at once.

Dean frowns again and sits down at the breakfast counter with a mug, pulling the pot of coffee closer to him to fill his mug. “What do you mean?” he mumbles. He’s not fully awake yet, and he needs coffee before interrogation. The fact that he’s already feeling off doesn’t help while the twins are looking at him like something happened last night that Dean can’t remember anymore.

“Well…” Castiel trails off and looks at Jimmy. He sighs and continues. “We couldn’t sleep because you were fucking loud in your sleep.”

“I was… loud? In my sleep?” Dean still doesn’t understand, but he makes sure to gulp down the coffee quickly, hoping to finally get his brain started on the day, too.

“Yup,” Jimmy says, popping the P. “You were moaning and groaning. At one point you were definitely grinding against me, but since we talked about somnophilia and you said no, I wasn’t about to take advantage of you.”

“Oh,” Dean says, understanding dawning. Somehow, it puts a damper on his mood, and he sighs. “I had a great… dream, I suppose.”

“I guess it was very wet,” Jimmy leers, while Castiel apparently kicks him if the pained moan is something to go by. “Damn, Cas. Don’t hurt me like that outside of a scene.”

“Can you tell us what you dreamt about, Dean?” Castiel asks. He looks actually interested, and Dean doesn’t know if he wants to share the dream or not. He’s embarrassed that he’s been found out, and kind of sad that it was all a dream. However, he’s not fully sure if he’s able to tell Castiel and Jimmy about what happened in the dream that felt so real that he started humping one of the twins. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. You said some… interesting stuff in your dreams, though, so… yes. I’d like to know, for one.”

“I’m curious, too,” Jimmy adds.

“Is there ever a moment that you’re not curious, Jimmy?” Castiel says, and shakes his head. “Dean?”

“I don’t know where to start,” Dean says, and then licks his lips. “But I guess the beginning is something. I think it came from the discussion we had at the start of the week, though.” He takes a deep breath and starts telling the twins about his dream. He can tell that they are interested in it, and that it turns them on just as much as it did him in his dream.

“We can do that,” Castiel immediately says after Dean is finished. His eyes are glittering and he’s aroused if the nervous fidgeting is something to go by. “If you want to, that is.”

“The third one and Meg might be a little difficult, but I think we call pull it off,” Jimmy adds. He’s staring into space, and it’s clear that he’s already constructing the scene in his head and checking off what they have and what they’ll need to buy.

“We’re definitely doing this, Dean,” Castiel says, kissing Dean on the cheek. “You were so incredibly turned on, so… yes. It’s on the list now. Whenever you want.”

“Should dream this stuff up more often,” Dean jokes, even though he’s still sad about it being a dream. He knows that now, they can actually go do this, and plan for a scene like this, but his dream was perfect.

“You definitely should,” Jimmy says, pressing a kiss to Dean’s knuckles. “You’ll come up with the greatest scenes.”

“Don’t feel afraid to tell us,” Castiel says. “We’re open to a lot of stuff, as you know. So please, if you dream up something that you want to do, just talk to us about it.”

“I will,” Dean whispers. He feels loved by the twins, and the fact that they are doing anything they can to give him the scene he dreamed up says a lot about that. He loves them too. He simply watches them as they discuss the scene, and smiles serenely. He loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
